Calendars, diaries and other appointment/reminder booklets are well known and widely used. These prior art calendars are typically either provided bound in their own leather or the like covers, or as refills for leather or the like wallets or binders. DAY-TIMERS, INC. is an example of a company offering such refill calendars. Some calendar refills are provided as stitched or wire bound and typically include covers of index stock or the like for insertion in wallets. Other calendar refills are provided as loose-leaf pages for replacement in binders.
Although such prior art calendars are available in a variety of formats, and for a variety of special interests, they do not include event or other information of particular interest to a single person and also permit handwritten notes on the calendar unit.
Systems for printing/imaging variable information are known in the art. For example, an ELECTROPRESS.RTM. imager (AM GRAPHICS, Dayton, Ohio) is capable of imaging either a single side of a web in two colors with variable information, or two sides of a web in a single color with variable information. All variable information however must be input by hand to a data file, and pages are composed seriatum during printing.
Sheet folder/trimmers are known and used with the ELECTROPRESS imager and other less sophisticated printing presses.